Chapter 2:THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL BUT I DON'T KNOW
by Scarlett Christensen
Summary: The second installment of my version of Twilight. Please R&R and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying. Please bear in mind that it pretty much follows the story of Twilight, but with completely diffrent characters who do different things; also some stuff that happens in the film appears here too.

Diclaimer (I forgot before): I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own the individual characters in _this_ story.

* * *

THEY _ARE_ BEAUTIFUL BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense"

A group of five astonishingly beautiful people were walking, almost in slow-motion, outside the cafeteria. My mouth fell open slightly and I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to this sudden 'change of scenery'. I could only see a profile of them, one man with onyx-black hair and 'designer stubble', he looked too old to be at school, maybe he was a teacher. No. He was holding hands with a rice-coloured blond girl. Another man was behind them: he was more impish than the other one, he had rich chestnut brown hair that was in his eyes and a wide smile with deep lines on either side of his mouth. His build was different, he was more boyish than the other guy, more lanky almost. He also looked like he could teach here, but again I saw his arm around a girl. Another blonde but her hair was corn-coloured and messier, this girl was much taller and thinner. As I was analysing them, the short pale-haired girl turned to look at me through the windows with her cat-like eyes, I met them and flushed. She looked at the ground and smiled slowly. She looked back up at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. They entered the cafeteria.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jackson. He obviously knew of who I was referring to since he answered without even glancing towards them.

"The Vandevilles. They're not from around here, they moved from Alaska, like, two years ago." Jackson spoke while picking a bagel to pieces with his fingers.

"What are you two talking about?" Hayley interrupted anxiously. Jackson laughed wryly.

"Just the Vandevilles." He gave Hayley a look that I wasn't meant to see.

"Oh." Hayley made a slight choking sound in the back of her throat. "They don't hang out with any other kids at school, because they are all together," she paused with a strange look in her eyes, "like _together_ together."

"Hayle, they're not really related" Jackson said trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"I know but they _live_ together, it's weird!" She frowned and sipped her soda and joined in with another conversation with a different girl.

"Who are they?" I asked again but tried to refine the question more.

"Well, that big guy, is George, and the blond girl, Iris Carter, she's really weird." Hayley whispered and tilted her head in their direction. "And the tall blond-haired girl, that's Analeigh Carter." Hayley looked down at her half-eaten pizza as they passed. "and she is with Devon."

"Dr and Mrs Vanderville are like these foster parents slash matchmakers." Jackson laughed maliciously "Maybe they well adopt me." He added wistfully. I wondered why he would say that, I thought he didn't like the Vandevilles. And then I saw.

"Who's that?" I asked casually as I saw another girl walking along the outside of the cafeteria. Jackson looked and smiled.

"Oh! That's Lillian Vanderville." Jackson said while smiling and nodding. I glanced over my shoulder again to see the other girl, she was – breathtaking. "I mean she's gorgeous, obviously, but don't waste you time. She. Doesn't. Date." He laughed and then his face turned sullen. "Apparently none of the guys here are good looking enough for her."

Obviously his advances in the past had backfired. I looked at the beautiful family again, they were now sitting the table furthest away and had trays of untouched food in front of them. I thought away for a while, thinking calmly and deeply so I could to gain enough courage to look at them again in detail.

George - I think that was his name - had square shaped face. He had pale skin, chalky, it was flawless, he even had a toned complexion and one dimple on the left side of his well-structured face. His hair looked even more staggeringly unusual indoors; it was clipped short and he had a widow's peak. I looked at his 'designer stubble' – he looked far too old to be attending a high school, maybe he was held back a year... or five. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue hoodie and the latest Nike's – I was sure that they weren't in stores yet. He reminded me of a bear: he was stocky and able-bodied, yet you could see he was friendly; like a teddy bear without the stuffing.

Seated next to him was, Iris? I think that was what Hayley said. She was curvier, shorter and her blond hair was set into gentle waves. Her skin was a soft alabaster shade, her feline eyes were tight and rolling as she was talking to her sister. She was wearing a pair of peach-coloured crops and a crisp white shirt that was cut-off at her shoulders. On her feet she was wearing a pair of white ballet flats and I could faintly see an ankle bracelet. I looked at her face again she had high, prominent cheekbones and chin. I noticed that she was playing with an apple between her hands, talking to Analeigh and then about to take a bite but then talking again. She continued stared at the fruit while talking to Analeigh, occasionally smiling and looking at her her with her cat-like eyes.

I looked next to Analeigh, Devon was gone. I looked at the faded wood of our lunch table and quickly glanced to see if he was back, he was. I didn't see him go. I didn't even see I saw that he had a can of soda in his hand, he opened it and gave it to Analeigh, she took a half-hearted sip and handed it back to him. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse trainers. He had a short sleeved printed T-shirt, it was a murky green-grey colour. His hair was a brown, ink-like colour and it was flopping around in his eyes. Devon's skin was pale, it looked like marble – what was with this family? Did they hate the Sun? Or did their skin just not tan well?

They all sat around their lunch table with their uneaten food – we were halfway through the lunch hour – they had not touched their food, at all. They sat there idly talking to one another, but not quite, they were staring into space as if in deep thought, mumbling to each other. They looked liked they belonged on and between the covers of a glamorous fashion magazine or on the runway, not in a town like Forks. I couldn't help but stare until I met the eyes of another.

Her symmetrical, heart-shaped face with the same pale visage as her family flashed back at me but only for a second. She seemed bored or unamused by me. I glanced at the floor then back to her just to convince myself that my eyes hadn't fooled me; yes, she was real. The girl did not look at me again. She had wide eyes and hair that was a profound ink-like colour. Her lips were plump and pink (naturally I would imagine) and well balanced, with a well-defined Cupid's bow. Her sightly hair was thick and heavy and set into silky barrelled waves, she had a fringe that sat two centimetres above her dark, well-sculptured eyebrows. Her hair sat half-way down her elongated back.

She was not statuesque, but she was not petite. Her height _looked_ average, but you could see even though she was sitting behind a table that she had admirable curves by the classy clothes she wore: a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her well-defined hips and a pair of black patent heels, she was wearing a black chequered, sheer shirt; her family was obviously rich, for these were designer clothes. She was wearing very little jewellery apart from a necklace that had some sort of symbol on it, a crest maybe. Even though I was sitting quite a distance away, I heard her voice for the first time; it was pure velvet. I still looked at them in awe, until (again) I met the gaze of the ivory creature who sat next to four other inhumanly beautiful people. I turned away and blushed, Hayley asked me if I was okay. I ignored her.

I lay my head onto the table and occasionally glanced towards the table with the family of irrevocably handsome students on it, Iris and Analeigh stood up with their tray of uneaten food and disposed of it, they were so graceful. The rest of the Vandevilles' remained, George and Devon seemed to be teasing Lillian slightly, Devon patted her on the shoulder and then took his and her food tray. George and Lillian stayed seated until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying, as you can see it is like Twilight, but please review it so I can get some other peoples views on it. No on else has ever red it besides me and my cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the characters used in this story.

FIRST INCIDENT

My table had begun to take their trays to the bins, I followed. I realised I had Biology next, Hayley, Jackson and Holly were in my class and they walked with me. We arrived to the classroom in plenty of time, I looked around and saw that there were no available seats except one that was next to Lillian Vanderville. My teacher, Mrs Meyer caught my attention and I walked up to her the desk and handed her my slip for him to sign. There was a desktop fan on the metal filing cabinet, the gentle breeze blew my hair and felt refreshing against my flushed skin. I was looking, casually in the direction of Lillian Vanderville. Then I saw the pages move of her notebook and her face turned... inhuman.

Her hands were clenched into fists and I saw clutch the under-lip of the desk, she seemed to be silently choking and almost not breathing as her jaw clenched. Mrs Meyer handed the signed slip back to me and assigned me to sit next to 'Miss Vanderville'. I slowly made my way to our desk but like me, I tripped and stumbled over my own feet into the desk. She didn't seem to notice she was looking forward and sitting perfectly still until I sat down and she moved her stool as far as she could away from me. I put my hand against my head to put some sort of a barrier between us, as doing so I smelled my clothes and my hair; musk with a hint of citrus, an innocent enough odour. I pulled the sleeves of my charcoal-grey shirt over my wrists and hunched my shoulders. I occasionally glanced back over to Lillian but quickly cowered away; she was staring straight back at me. Again, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Why was I nervous? She wasn't going to bite me.

I saw her raise her hand to her mouth she pushed a one of the containers we would be using today towards me. Finally the hour passed and as soon as the dulcet tones of the bell sounded she sprang to her feet and cantered out of the door like a gazelle, I felt utterly confused and rejected. How could Lillian Vanderville behave like that? What had I ever done to her? I was still deep in though when Hayley dropped her Biology book on the table.

"Alex? Are you conning or not?" she asked annoyingly.

"Yes, uh, yes I'm coming." I said slightly dazed.

"Exactly what did you do to Vanderville?" she snorted.

"I've never seen her act like that. Did you pull her hair or something?" she said jokingly.

"Well, I don't know really," I mumbled. "what's next? I asked

"Gym!" Hayley replied too ecstaticly. Gym. If I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without tripping over myself, what good would I be if I have to run and multi-coordinate with objects, and people.

I was right. Gym was horrendous, I think I nearly incapacitated three people and nobody wanted to be on my team for fear of some sort of terminal injury. Ugh, I thought to myself. Stupid Lillian Vanderville. Ugh! I had been told to report back to a tutor, Mr Carney. I glimpsed inconspicuously at the map that was wedged between a couple of binders, his room was on the far side of Building Five.

Most of the other kids had filed out of the doors and I was left to meander through the corridors of the school. When I finally reached Mr Carney's classroom, I could hear a faint but attractive voice arguing as calmly as possible. I tapped the door timidly and a hoarse voice crowed a "Come in". I opened the door and nearly slammed it shut again before I even took two steps into the classroom.

Lillian stood at the desk of Mr Carney, with her sister Analeigh. I recoqnised that tousled, obsidian hair and Analeigh's boho luxe outfit. They didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I closed the door, trying to bring as little attention to myself as humanly possible. I quickly picked up the conversation.

"I'm sorry Miss Vanderville, I'm afraid it is too late in the school year for you to change your sixth-hour Biology Class." Mr Carney quickly looked at Lillian's celestrial face and glanced back down at the binder he held tightly, too tightly. Was he physically attracted to her? I mean, who wouldn't be? But he was a _teacher_! He was a good-looking guy – a sturdy 6'3'' and built like a brick chicken house. His hair was short and wheat-coloured and had almond-shaped green eyes. But wait, they were discussing sixth-hour Biology – she wanted to change it, to what? Anything else! I felt wounded.

Lillian threw a glance at her sister and then back to Mr Carney and said something so quiet, it was unfathomable to my ears. Mr Carney's forehead creased as he looked down at the binder again – he released a sigh as he shook his head. She closed her eyes as Analeigh looked at Lillian with despairing eyes. The door opened, rustling the papers on the desk and making my bronze hair wave around my face. A man entered with a thick envelope. There was another breeze that caused an unexpected shiver up my spine, the man tossed the envelope onto the desk and gestured towards it, and then I saw the dark locks of Lillian's shiny head of hair sway in the breeze.

Her shoulders hunched, she coughed loudly but innocently. She looked intensely at her sister, not actually meeting her gaze. Lillian smiled half-heartedley at Mr Carney. "Oh well, I suppose it really _is_ too late in the semester." She said in a silky voice, tainted with a strong English accent – it only made it more appealing. In that moment she stared at her sister and they simultaneously turned on their heels and cantered out of the hot room, barely noticing my prescence.

_Breathe you fool. _While that had been happening, I was feeling genuine fear: the hair on my arms stood up and I absent-mindedly forgot how to work my lungs.I snapped back into conciousness and moved silently over to Mr Carney's desk.

"Ah! Mr Greene, I presume?" Mr Carney asked in a raucous voice.

"Um. Yeah." I responded, slightly bewildered.

"Well, welcome to Forks High School, I will be your tutor, Mr Carney. If you ever need any help with school work or if there is anything, anything at all that you are concerned about, do not hesitate to see me." He smiled with genuine meaning to what he had just said.

I thought about what he had said, "_anything, anything at all that you are concerned about." _There were a lot of things that concerned me – and one just walked out of you office!

I just nodded and made my tight-lipped smile, I hoped it was convincing enough.

He said goodbye to me and as I left, I pondered over Lillian's behaviour towards me;

how was it possible that a complete stranger could take an instant dislike to me.

I began walking home, my MP3 player firmly plugged in my ears. But even that didn't drown out the infuriating thoughts that were running laps in my head: could she be just like every other beautiful, rich girl, in schools across the country. Or was she just having a bad day. Or maybe I had absent-mindedly done something to upset or anger her – that sounded like me, my unobservantness was such a pain.

I thought about that until I got home and as I unlocked the door, I came to a conclusion. I removed my MP3 player and sat myself down on the stairs. No, she cannot be like every other girl because, well, she isn't popular, that's one - people obviously don't like her or her family - well, in school at least. I considered my theory for a while as I took my rucksack upstairs and switched on the computer. I got my homework out and began to decipher a complicated question on Pythagoras Theorem until a flash appeared on the monitor: a message from Mom.

_Hi Alex sweetie,_

_How are you? Is your Dad being good with you? _

_How was your first day of school?Were the kids _

_nice? Any cute girls there? Tom says hi, we're_

_going off to New York tomorrow, can you believe _

_it? I miss you so much sweetheart, I hope you are_

_eating enough._

_Reply soon Alex, please_

_I love you_

_Mom_

_XXX_

I replied:

_Hi Mom, _

_Yeah don't worry, I'm fine and so is Dad_

_he is looking after me, very well in fact._

_School was okay, and no there are actually_

_no even reasonably attractive girls here in_

_Forks. Say hi to Tom for me too please._

_And have fun in New York, and be safe._

_I miss you too, but I'm fine here really._

_Alex_

_XXX_

Send. Suddenly I could hear repetitive drones outside on the driveway, I scrambled off the bed and looked out of my window into the murky abyss; a car? Coop was outside... with a car! It was a honeycomb-coloured Classic Datsun 1200 Saloon; a classic. I looked out in amazement. I fell out of my day dream and raced down the almost perpendicular staircase, naturally, tripping on every other step. I reached for the door, damn! Shoes! Crap, where did I put them. At last I found them, but then came the task of grappling with the door handle. Coop was leaning on the driver's door playing with a key, I walked over to him and he threw the key at me. I dropped it, Coop rolled his eyes but I just ignored that.

"Wow. Dad.... just wow." That's pretty much all I could say.

"It's all yours, figured you'd want a car of your own to get you to school and back" he babbled on, "Bought it from a pal of mine," Coop asked me but I was to engrossed with my new car.

"Uh, what?" I replied quickly, still staring at my car with awe.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Uh! Yeah! It's awesome. Thanks Dad." I said while running my hand along the roof. "Thanks again Dad!" I smiled; my first genuine smile since I arrived.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he patted my shoulder and shuffled into the house.

I was considering taking a spin in my 'vintage' Datsun; just to get used to it, until I remembered the homework that was waiting for me up in my room. I sighed and my forehead wrinkled in disappointment.

Back inside, Coop was making us dinner – fried eggs and bacon – I grimaced at the thought. This was going to be a very long stay if all I was going to eat were fried eggs. But I had not time for that now; I'll discuss it with Coop tomorrow I thought – tomorrow – my eyes widened and my mouth parted slightly, what was going to happen tomorrow? Would Lillian Vanderville behave the same towards me or would she see the error of her ways? I was in deep thought when my dad interrupted me;

"Food Al!" He called louder than usual.

"Okay Dad!" I yelled back. Once in the kitchen, I sat down on one of the unmatching chairs and started to eat. "How was work?" I said casually hoping that Coop would begin some mundane conversation of the crime rate in Forks.

"Yeah, normal I suppose. Apprehended some kids who were racing motorbikes on the bend by Gallows Hill Park." He spoke of this as if it were some huge scandalous murder or something. "So, did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with this guy named Jackson. I sit with his friends at lunch. And there's this girl, Hayley, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.

"That must be Hayley Spears. Nice kid – nice family. Her dad owns the bike store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the campers and tourists who pass through here."

"D-do you k-know the Vanderville family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Vanderville's family? Sure. Dr. Vanderville's a great man.

"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Coop surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Vanderville is a brilliant doctor. Who could work at any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite." I raised one eyebrow at the thought of that. "I must admit it I had my doubts when they first came here, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we were going to have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I've barely ever seen them. You know what, there are so many kids here who's families have been here for generations, going back to the Witch Trials you know. They are a wonderful family who stick together and support each other." It was the longest speech I had ever heard Coop make.

I retrogressed. "They seem nice enough to me," ha! "I just noticed that no one really likes them at school, they keep to themselves I guess." I added trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Coop said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses, and patients for that matter at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

After we finished eating, I cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. Coop went to the TV. After I had finished, I unwillingly went upstairs to start on my homework; for a second time today. That night was finally quiet, I fell asleep quicker than I thought I would, exhausted.


End file.
